halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship
s with their UNMS-04W Praetorian escorts s in Standard Battle Formation |name= |manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |class=Mobile Suit Carrier/Battleship |type= |engine=*2 Primary Heavy Duty GEN Energy Harnesser System Generators *4 Secondary GEN Energy Harnesser System Generators |slipspace=Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive |weapons=*GEN Laser *GEN Cannon *GEN Railgun *GEN Close-in Weapon System *40 Launchers of 10 HG-N1F Thoran Guided Missiles (400) |complement=1 Space-type Mobile Suit Battle Group * UNMS-04W Praetorian (10) or * UNMS-04V Centurion (10) or * UNMS-04Y Legionary (10) 1 Fighter Squadron (15 Fighters) * F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor |armor=Titanium-A Battleplate |crew=*265 Crew :*Several Dozen Officers :*Enlisted (235) :*Mobile Suit Pilots (10) :*Interceptor Pilots (15) *Marine Complement (55) *"Dumb" A.I. (1) |era=*Human-Covenant War *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation= United Nations Space Command }} The , commonly referred to as the Diviner-class Battleship or the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Carrier, was a class of warship typically utilized by the UNSC and subsequently their allies with the main intention of being a battleship as well as a carrier due to their extraordinary complement space faring mobile suits and fifteen interceptors. The Diviner was designed and manufactured by the Human contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries, a company largely known for its affiliation with Project AEOLIA and its hand for aiding in the manufacture of AEOLIA's unique technologies. The was built in the later years of the Human-Covenant War yet it saw very little usage in the war due to time constraints and the inherent refusal to field these radical new ships. But whenever these ships were fielded, they did leave a definite impact on the battlefield, impressing the Navy as well as their allies and enemies. given the official designation as a battleship due its armaments and a carrier due its extraordinary complement of ten mobile suits and fifteen interceptors. The ship was designed and manufactured by the UNSC contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The Diviner was built in the later years of the Human-Covenant War and it saw limited field time but after the war, it was mainly used to battle against dissidents and any left over Covenant Loyalists. The Battleship would largely be kept up to date, with older models being rehauled to be modified to harbor new technologies. During the Saulosian Campaign, the would be used as an effectives means of carrying Mobile Suits to the battlefield as well as using its complement during space battles. Overview Developed before the end of the Human Covenant War, the was introduced in 2550, two years before the end of the Great War. This was during a time where most of the UNSC's ships have been either destroyed or disabled, therefore, the Diviner was designed to act as combination of a space-type mobile suit carrier and a battleship, allowing it to have exceptional versatility in all forms of space combat. The Diviner-class Mobile Suit Carrier's space-type mobile suit complement were meant to be used as an effective means of attacking the Covenant's ships since they would be armed with energy-based weaponry. Sadly, when the ship was introduced, it faced severely limited field use as there was no current space-type mobile suits. Instead, it was mainly used as a battleship since its armaments were designed to use the newly designed GEN-based weaponry which would prove effective against their foes. However, the manufacturing of these battleships were highly looked downed upon as the production of the ship itself and its weaponry were considerably expensive at the time. And cause of this, only a small amount were fielded. Description Operational History Early History Introduced in 2550, the served as a new means of helping the UNSC's fleet by utilizing its new revolutionary weaponry as well as provided covering support with their complement of space-type mobile suits. Intermission Years The Saulosian Campaign Role External Layout Internal Layout Armament Primary Weapon Systems Secondary Weapon Systems Shielding For shielding purposes, the was a equipped with a new component simply known as the GEN Energy Creation System. The GEN Energy Creation System was a system designed in the later years of the Human-Covenant War Powering n order to function under the large power usage the Diviner-class presented, the Diviner was outfitted with two military styled Heavy Duty GEN Energy Creation System Generators. The GEN Energy Creation System was seen as an experimental energy reactor due to its theoretical power production. However, the system proved to be entirely plausible as it Complement One of the most distinct features of the was its ability to hold mobile suits, most specifically, space-type mobile suits. The main models that were used were the 4th Generation mobile suits as they were served a dual-purpose of being a ground and space-type MS. A single battleship/carrier each had the ability to field ten mobile suits and possibly more, depending whether or not modifications were made to accommadate more. The ships at hand usually held ten of the same mobile suit but the model varied with each ship. The number of mobile suits was seen as efficient as they were capable providing defensive support when the ship was under attack or be a substational asset to aid ground forces. During surface engagements, the Mobile Suit Carriers would sometimes lend support by deploying their mobile suits via a launcher or by landing down on the surface, personally deploying its dual purpose complement. It was during space combat, the mobile suits were able to show its exceptional combat skills as they were able to provide ample protection to their assigned vessel as well as being a counter to fighters and bombers. To a certain extent, the mobile suits can act as a anti missile system since their targeting systems were highly accurate, allowing them to shoot down incoming missiles before they impact the vessel. Usually, the mobile suits were deployed in two teams of four while the remaining two are left behind to act as a guard. However, it wasn't surprising to see all of them deployed as the ship was quite capable of defending itself unless it was severely outnumbered or outmaneuvered. If the mobile suits all teamed up together or focused their weaponry on certain ships, it was proved that they could severely damage or destroy enemy ships with their weaponry. And for these reasons, the complement of the ship often proved to be a powerful asset to the carrier during space battles or to the ground forces during surface engagements. The usual Mobile Suit complement utilized by the was: *'UNMS-04W Praetorian' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit are one of the few models ever made to serve as a space type machine. All the other subsequent generations before it were typically *'UNMS-04V Centurion' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit are one of the few models ever made to serve as a space type machine. *'UNMS-04Y Legionarie' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit are one of the few models ever made to serve as a space type machine. The also had one fighter squadron within the the ship as means of backup support whenever the Mobile Suit complement was deployed. *'F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor' (1 Squadron of 15) - The F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor was one of the UNSC's newest fighter models. The Hawk-class Interceptor was designed by Joint Reyes-McLees/Enternia Shipyards to primarily be a space fighter. However, the Hawk was capable of fulfilling a variety of tactical roles, such as being a support and escort craft as well as being an effective reconnaisance scout. They are commonly found in Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships and most carriers but several UNSC ships and stations are known to carry them. Along with the standard models the Diviner-class usually used, they were quite capable of carrying older models, for example, the outdated and obsolete UNMS-01T Dagger. Older generations were included Renowned Ships *''UNSC Diviner'' (Class namesake) *''UNSC Legion'' *''UNSC Centurion'' *''UNSC Principiate'' *''UNSC Praetorian'' *''UNSC Rajput'' *''UNSC Musketeer'' *''UNSC Ming Warrior'' Trivia The is based on the A-Laws Battlecruiser from the series, Gundam 00. However, its relative design has been heavily expounded upon.